


SEX ME JADE

by Yboiveth



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: #lickjadecurtissbootygetmoneyB), B))))))))))))))))), BOOTY MAKES IT RAINE FOR 69 BItCOINS HE DON'T STOP!, F/M, HE;S MAIKIGNGT IT RAIN TO THE BBMZ!, I might need to cancel the fic If I don't have Sinbucks, JADE CURTISs BOOTY AMKE IT RAIN!, JADE PLS SEX ME, JADE SEX ME RN, MONEY SIGN MONEY SIGN, S E X M E J A DE, SOPM KMUCH MONEY JADE CURTISS SBOOTY MAKES IT RAIN TO RHE MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, apparently AO3 won't let me use the Money SIGN I HATE AO3!, i FOUND IKT JADE CAN MAKE IT RAIN!, i mean rain FUCK MY ASS (jade ;)), now jade can't make it raijn :(, uh what's the symbol for sinbucks, ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥, §, §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§, €, €€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>read tags for more info</p>
            </blockquote>





	SEX ME JADE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JADE CURTISS XD](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JADE+CURTISS+XD).



I've always loved the military. Really; I grew up being so fascinated by military. My mother had always told me that it'd be too dangerous of a Job for me to do, and that I'd change my mind over time. Well too bad for her; I grew up with friends who wanted to go into the military as well.

As soon as I was 18, I packed my things and headed out to try and Join the Malkuth Military. My mom probably wouldn't need to worry; as much as I was a hothead and I never thought before acting, but I'd always back out of a situation if it got too tough.

Somehow, I ended up in the military ranks. I've always had confidence in my skills with a gun, but to say I was a good shooter? Nah, I really just had to learn. And I figured that the best learning experience would be shooting things that weren't just deer and snakes. By a lot.

I knew it probably wouldn't be easy, but this was what I wanted. To join the military and use guns. My two favorite things combined. How could it get any better?

* * *

 

It's been about 2 months sense I've joined the army. I've gotten fairly experienced, and killing people isn't too taboo as it was when I first battled someone. Let me tell you; it's not easy to blow someone's brains out. It was hard at first but eh, I got over it.

I turned, hearing a knock at my door. "Veth can you open the door?" I knew who's voice that was, and my face got red as I headed to the door. I opened the door and it was none other than Jade. He was older than me, like a lot, but damn if that voice wasn't something that just made me want him more then...

"Need something?" I asked. It wasn't that I wanted him to leave, I did this to everyone. Jade adjusted his glasses. "Well it's a more... private matter. I'd like to talk about it in your room." I could feel my face flush red. Jade looked at me curiously. "You don't have a fever or anything, do y-""No no I'm fine! Please come in!" I said, opening the door for him. He sat on my bed. Dear God.

I sat next to him, looking at him. What could be so important that he'd need to have to talk to me in my room. "Veth, I've been wondering..." Jade said. I looked at him. He looked at me. "I... I was wondering if you'd be interested in promotion?" He asked.  "U-uh sure!" I managed out. "Alright. There's a position for being in the military police open." He got up, and headed to the door. "I'll see if I can get you into the position. Your fairly skilled as a foot soilder, so it might challenge you more if your part of the police." He said.

"Is that it?" I asked. I felt as if that wasn't worth coming into my room for. He looked at me, as if he guessed what I was thinking. "It's easier to talk to people privately so then other's don't overhear and give others hell about it." Jade answered back, before leaving. I let out of a sigh. I half expected him to kiss me there.

* * *

 

The new position was absolute hell. There was barely any time for rest, and you had to be on your toes every second, and expect to be called at a moment's notice, no matter how bad the situation was. But that was part of life. A lot of the time I got to use my gun more, which was nice because I never really had to kill people. Though that wasn't to say I didn't have to kill people every now and then.

"Hey Veth." The Commander said, knocking on my door. For shits sake, I was literally about to get ready for bed. Fortunately, I hadn't taken my shirt off, so it wasn't that big of a deal... Going over to the door, I opened it up, sighing. "What?" The Commander snorted. "You know what. I know your about to get to bed, but we've got a place to be." He said, before walking off. I sighed, before going into my room to get my armor on.

"So... where are we going?" I asked one of my fellow police members. "Ketterburg. But literally nothing happens there. What could even be happening there?" He replied. I've never been there before. Conclusion: Nothing happens. At all.

When we arrived at Ketterburg, we stormed into an... inn? Alright, wasn't going to question that. 

_**ONE ARREST LATER LOL.** _

"Alright I think we're done here." The Commander said. I wasn't paying any attention anyways, it was so late at night and literally, Ketterburg was colder than probably what subzero felt like. "We might as well spend the night here because going back this weather wouldn't work well." I froze, looking at him. Was he serious?! He must've caught the doubt in my eye because immediately after that he said, "Besides, you need to get used to the cold."

Once we all rented a place at the inn, I decided to go for a walk. Why? Beats m-holy fuck it's jade. I felt my heart race and my face grow a vibrant shade of crimson. I walked up to him. It'd be awhile before I'd see him again, so I should make the most out of this... 

"Hey." Jade turned to look at me. "Hello Veth, it's been awhile." Jade replied. I got close enough to him that my feet would carry me. Which was really close to him but, maybe I should tell him how I feel him. Like I said, It'd be awhile before I see him again.

"H-Hey jade there's something that I've always wanted to tell you..." I forced out. Jade looked at me, quizzically. "I.... I love you..." I managed out. Jade looked suprised for a second, before adjusting his glasses. "Lol sorry im homo ggay for peony lol!" thEN HE SEND ME TO THE  **RADICAL SKELETON HELL VORTEX OF F U C** K. so here i am warning you that Jade curtiss is a piece of shit and you should end this man, quick!  
  


 

  
before it's too late. He's already the president. You can't stop him

**Author's Note:**

> Jade is 36. dO NOT SEX AHJDE I REPEAAT DON"T DO THE SEX WiTH JADE I REPEAT AGIN  
> D̵̨̳̳͈͚̬̙̫͍̬̖͉̾͂͒̾͊ͮͮ͊ͣ̕͢ͅ ̴̟̦͕̫̩̣̥̳̖ͨ̂̆̆͗̐ͩ͒̈́̓ͤ̾͒͊͛ͨ̕O̊ͩͭ͆̑͆̐̾̄̒҉҉̳͍̠̳̫̪̖ ̧̩̼͖̝̰̯̹̺̖̫͒͐̽ͯͮͥ̅̽̾ͮ̉̓͆̑̌̃ͮ̾͌ ̵̪̝̥̪͎̙̥̯̤̞̗͋̎̏͛͊ͧ̇͌ͯ̄͊ͣ̏̒̄͋̅̔̚̕͟ ̡̛̩͇̱̰̠̰̮̼̲̮͖̰̲̮ͤ̍͑͑̉ͪͭ͌͂̏ͩ͛͐ͥ̄̍ͤ̕ͅN͉̺̰̰̗̠̼̱̺̤̘̑ͤ̀̄̈ͨ̏̿͒̕͡ ̲̞̥̜̝̹̠͍̯̣̔ͫ͊̔ͣ̒̄͞Ō̵̂͛͒͂̒͗̈́̇́͏̣̙͕͇̙̠̠̣̦̯͍́ ̵̡̧͖̜̲̹̣̳̟̳͙̓̎ͩ͌ͥͯ̊͛̌ͩͣ̆͐͢͜T̸̴͔̭͙̲̼͎͇̯̹͍͍̜̫̣͙͉̒ͩ͒̇ͫ͗̄̊̚ͅ ̖̗̬̥̩̿̽ͤ̈ͣͧ̾͋ͯ̓ͬͦ̏̎ͧ̂̆̀̚̕͜ ̶̈́̃̃ͯ̾̿̾̎ͪ̎ͯ̓̓̍̇͑҉͉͇̺͔̳͓͈͔̻̜̮̣̫̤͍̻̱͉̜͡ ̷̧͎̥̮͙͎̫̳̮̻͉̱̮̘͇̞̝͋̂͒̒͗̐̈̓̿̑͗ͨ͋ͥͬ̒̒͛́͜ ̡̡͈͚̦̯͉̥̫̭͍͓͍̳̤̺̻͎ͮ̊ͫ́ͥ̓͐́͟͝ͅS̫̝̣͓͉̳̃̆̽ͭ͌ͦ̀́͜͜͠ͅͅ ̢̛̆̈̾͒̓͏̛͚͓̘͇̳̤Ē̛̐̀͌͛ͪ̽̏̚҉̻̮͚͓̯̩̫̻̠̟̟͚͚̺͉͖͠ͅͅ ̶̛̥̫̳̗̙͛͛͊̎̓͋̀̈ͪ̐ͤ͜͡͝X̷̵̛̲̣̪̰͔̺͈̥̯͕̹̲͇̗̗̞̖͉̊͗́̿͛ͫ̆ͩ̾͆ͥͣ̕ ̖̝̞͙̞̘̯̤͉̠͂̿ͨ̿ͫ̀͜͟ ̋ͥ͋̉̄ͦ̃ͣ̃ͩ̑̀̚͏̠̣͙̥͈̳͚͈ ̸̵̢̩̘̣̳̬̭͔͖̼͎̙̜̘̼̫͙̻̫̌͆̈́ͭͮͬ͗̓̿̂ͪͯ̓̄͢͟ ̧͖͕̥̭͙̗͚͇̗̰̙̭̞̯͑̅ͪ̃̐ͧͪ̆̀͟͜J̢̖͈̙͍̱̮͓̙̤͉̰̇ͮ̀̉͡͝ͅ ̵̨͆͒͌̋̚̚͏̯̙̺̜̭͙̣̺̼̤̯̬̠̤A̧̨̢̖̼̹̟̳̥͇͈̤̣̥̞̺̩ͤ͌̒̂́ͦ́ͥͭ̍ͣͦͭ̈̕͟ ̶̛̭͓͈̻̪̗͙̮ͤ̽̿̎̊̾͋̓̀̎̒̚̚͟͠D̙̩̼͈̙̝̫̱̪͎̍̄ͨ͋͝ ̽ͪ̑̂̏̾̏̿̋͂͛ͮ́͜҉̨͚̯̺̬̰̼̬̲̪͎̟͠È̛̀̒̈́ͩ͊̽ͪͮͤ͛ͪ̀͏̪̗̼̻͕̙͖̠̝͈̙̱̠̣ͅ


End file.
